


Besties With Benefits

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Demon Dean, Horny Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mark of Cain, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley sics his hounds on Dean. And Dean can't get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besties With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [at tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/tagged/besties-with-benefits). For no other reason than that every now and then my smut-monster wants to go to the darkside and there's nothing else I can do about it :s

The thing about hellhounds is, they’re a lot bigger than your average size dog. A _lot_. Bigger than Giant George – the biggest dog in the world. Big enough that they don’t even have to get on the bed to line up with Dean’s open and waiting ass.

And since hellhounds are so much bigger, that means a hellhound’s cock is a lot bigger too. A _hell_ of a lot.

And that’s saying nothing about the size of a hellhound’s _knot_.

They still fuck with all the speed and urgency of a dog though. Because, well, _dog._ But they do it harder, and more ferocious, because, well, _hellhound._

So it’s a good thing the Mark of Cain comes complete with demon strength _and_ healing. Basically Dean can take as much demon dog dick as he can get.

So he does.

Since taking off with Crowley, Dean’s spent days at a time on his knees in seedy motel rooms, getting fucked and knotted by Crowley’s pack of highly-trained hellhounds, over and over again. And it’s… “Exquisite. Just look at the way you open up for it, the way your pretty pink hole just _eats_ up that doggie’s dick,” Crowley rumbles, circling the bed and watching from every angle as Dean gets pounded. “Good boy, Growly,” he adds, patting the rump of his prize breeder.

“Yeah Growly, give it to me,” Dean gasps from underneath, moaning like a whore into his pillow, wet with drool from a mouth gone slack-jawed in pleasure.

“And you do love it so, don’t you Dean?” Crowley smirks, stroking his hand over the back of Dean’s head in an almost _affectionate_ gesture. “Love having that perfect cunt of yours bred and used? I knew from the moment I saw you, that fine day in Hell when Alastair first fed you to the dogs… I had to have you for myself, for my own pack,” Crowley grins.

“ _Unh_ ,” Dean responds intelligently, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Growly thrusts particularly deep.

“I’d thought for certain that when I got that angel of yours in bed to seal the deal for the souls that it wouldn’t be long before you joined us, but, well…”

“Guess you read that wrong, huh?” Dean huffs, smirking.

“Did I, though?” Crowley shrugs. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter either way now, does it? I got you, right where I always wanted you, in the end,” he leers.

“Sure. You got yours, I got mine,” Dean grunts, squirming happily on Growly’s dick.

“ _Oh yes_ ,” Crowley hisses, palming his erection through his slacks. “Everybody’s happy.”

But the happiest of them all, is Growly, as that’s when the hound begins to whine deep in his throat, a surefire sign that his knot is beginning to swell. And if that wasn’t enough to be sure, Dean throws his head back with a whine as well, hips writhing as the expanding flesh begins splitting him open.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Dean keens, clawing at the sheets.

“Indeed,” Crowley chuckles.

~

The thing about hellhound cum is, it’s a lot thicker than regular cum, dog or human. It’s molten sludge, like lava, near hot as a volcano too. And there’s a lot more of it as well. Copious amounts, that pulse out of Dean’s hole and ooze down his thighs, no matter how giant the knot trying to plug it all inside.

And more importantly, Dean loves it. As soon as Growly begins to blow his top, it sets Dean off as well, howling as he cums, untouched, spattering into the wet spot on the sheets where his dick’s been drooling the whole time. Well, at this stage, it’s more like a puddle really, filled with the cum of multiple loads over multiple days.

“Look at you,” Crowley murmurs, stroking his knuckles down the curve of Dean’s spine. “Such a perfect breeding bitch. You were _made_ for this.”

Dean’s body spasms with an aftershock of his orgasm, and as Crowley makes his way to the end of the bed, he can see Dean’s puffy rim clenching rhythmically around Growly’s knot, milking it for everything it’s worth.

“ _Caw_ ,” Crowley exhales, shaking his head in amazement. “You know, I always knew you wanted it, _craved_ it, deep down in your dirty little soul. All these years, since Hell, you haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, have you?”

Dean pulls his face out of his pillow with a huff, glaring darkly over his shoulder. “Man, you really love the sound of your own voice, don’t you?”

“Shut up you filthy slut, you love my commentary,” Crowley smirks, arching an eyebrow.

Dean smirks back, eyes flashing black as he reaches out, grabbing onto Crowley’s slacks to tug him closer. When he’s within reach, Dean bats his hand away from his crotch, unzipping his fly to pull out the erection he’s been palming, rubbing it down himself.

“Oh, so it’s _that_ kind of friendship now, is it?” Crowley leers.

“Shut up and get on the bed, you limey douchebag,” Dean growls.

“Whatever you say, darling,” Crowley shrugs, climbing on to the bed, shoes and all. He’s barely even settled against the headboard, legs spread in front of Dean’s face, before Dean’s sucking him down, deep and wet. “Blimey,” Crowley curses, head smashing back against the bedhead as his fingers curl in Dean’s hair.

Dean hasn’t had any gag-reflex since Hell either.

~

The thing about Dean is though, he’s kind of a tease, so he only lets Crowley know what he can do _once_. Just _once_ does he take Crowley down, all the way to the short and curlies, swallowing around the head for full effect, before pulling off with a wet slurp.

“You little bastard,” Crowley growls, fingers tightening in Dean’s hair.

Dean looks up through his lashes with black eyes, giving Crowley a wink and a smirk around the flesh of Crowley’s sac. He takes turns suckling at each testicle, before making his way back up the length of Crowley’s dick, lapping at the slit with little kitten licks.

“C’mon you little whore, _suck it_ ,” Crowley snarls, pulling on Dean’s hair and trying to push deeper.

Dean pulls back instead, using that newfound demon strength of his, and with another smirk he sloppily mouths his way back down to Crowley’s balls.

Crowley groans in frustration, thunking his head back against the bedboard. But it’s not like he’s _not_ enjoying it either. And Dean knows it too. If the persisting smirk on his face is anything to go by. But Crowley knows Dean’s need to be _used_ will win in the end, so he’ll be fucking those smug and self-satisfied lips eventually. Just as long as they stay wrapped around his nuts in the meantime, Crowley’s not going to complain.

“Wait a minute, where do you think you’re going?” Crowley frowns as Dean begins nosing lower, pushing Crowley’s knees apart and mouthing even further below his balls.

His answer comes in the sound of ripping material, pants tearing apart at the seam.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Crowley shouts. “That’s Armani!”

Again, Dean’s only answer comes in the form of action instead of words, rending Crowley’s briefs open as well and burying his face in the rip he’s made, tonguing his way into Crowley’s exposed pucker.

“Okay, yeah,” Crowley groans, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Do whatever you want, you filthy slut. Bloody _hell_ ,” he curses, spreading his legs wider. Dean licks eagerly at the opening, teasing and tasting and salivating all over it until it’s slick with spit. And when Crowley presses Dean’s face deeper, Dean begins tongue-fucking him in earnest, moaning softly in the crease of Crowley’s ass.

Crowley nearly loses it, the combination of that slick, probing tongue, hot breaths and moans vibrating against his skin – it’s better than any whore Crowley’s ever had. And Dean is so obviously enjoying it too, if the way he wiggles around Growly’s knot is any indication, making the hound whine at the teasing clench of his ass. Dean’s already hard again by the time Growly’s knot slips free. But by then, Crowley’s already decided Dean deserves a reward for the thoroughly exquisite rimjob Dean’s been bestowing on his ass.

“Junior!” he calls, snapping his fingers for the other hound to come take his position.

Dean pulls his face out of Crowley’s ass, looking up at him in confusion. “Aren’t you gonna fuck me?” he asks.

Crowley is sorely tempted. His dick pulses at the very thought. Or maybe it’s just the sight of Dean’s swollen lips, and the shiny wet spit, covering the entire lower half of Dean’s face, where it’s been pressed against Crowley’s hole.

“Nah,” Crowley answers, patting Dean’s cheek. “I don’t like sloppy seconds,” he says, glancing at Dean’s used ass. “I bet that thing’s so loose now, neither of us would get anything out of it.”

Dean pouts in disappointment at that, and Crowley can’t help but preen a little at the reaction.

“Not to worry, darling,” Crowley purrs. “I’ve still got some surprises for you. And I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing those pretty cock-sucking lips of yours, well, sucking my cock,” he smirks.

Dean’s pout briefly turns into a grin again, before his lips part with a cry, ass slammed with another giant sized doggie-dick as Growly Jr. finally finds his mark.

Crowley takes the opportunity to slide his dick inside that open mouth, and this time Dean just takes it, letting Crowley fuck his throat as Growly Jr. spit-roasts him from behind. Dean loves it so much, he comes twice that round. First when Crowley comes down his throat, and second when Growly Jr. rams his knot deep.

~

The thing about Growly Jr. is, he’s got a real taste for cum. Any kind of cum. Human, demon, hellhound, even regular hound… you name it. He can’t get enough of it. So when he’s done knotting a bitch good and long, he loves nothing more than to clean up the mess.

And there’s a hell of a lot of it by the time his knot slips free from Dean’s ass, splurging out of the gape left behind and all over the floor.

Dean collapses onto his back in exhaustion, tiredly pulling his knees back when Growly Jr. noses at him, and letting the hound lap at the numerous loads of hell-cum oozing out of his over-used hole. Demon strength and healing only goes so far after such an unrelenting barrage of dog-dicking, and Dean will need some recovery time soon. A few days of sleep, and then it’ll be time to hit the bar again, drinking cheap liquor and stuffing themselves full of grease and starch. Dean will pick the most annoying karaoke song he can think of and sing it on repeat, ass wiggling happily on stage like it hasn’t been impaled on hound-dick for days – or maybe because it _has_ – and Crowley will palm himself under the table as he watches that ass move, imagining it getting impaled all over again.

But not yet. Oh no. Dean’s got at least _one_ more left in him. Crowley knows by the way Dean’s flaccid cock begins to twitch, every time Growly Jr. shoves his giant tongue up inside Dean’s hole. And before Dean leaves this room, Crowley’s going to make sure the beautiful bitch is wrung dry.

“Enjoying that, luv?” Crowley asks, arching an eyebrow as Dean begins writhing on the sheets, pushing back onto Growly Jr.’s tongue.

“Nggggrhhh,” Dean garbles in reply.

“Of course you are,” Crowley chuckles in amusement. “Well, one good rimjob deserves another,” he leers, watching Dean squirm on the wet appendage. Dean is an absolute vision like this, half his body drenched in hound-cum, chest and stomach covered with his own – and now his back too, where he’s collapsed right in the puddle on the bed – and there’s a fair amount of Crowley’s own spend smeared across his face… “What a sight you make,” Crowley can’t help but croon in appreciation, stroking a hand over Dean’s hair.

And Dean must really be fucked out, the way he nuzzles back into Crowley’s palm. Such a whore for attention. And when Crowley tells him as much, twisting Dean’s nipple for good measure, Dean just mewls and moans, soaking up every insult and injury like it’s praise and adoration.

Maybe it is. Crowley’s become rather fond of his precious bitch.

“Oh you like that, do you?” he smirks, pulling on the nub again, and when Dean cries out, Crowley’s grin widens. There’s nothing for it really. What’s the point of having such a beautiful bitch if not to lavish them with every kind of pleasure they desire? In a blink of an eye, Crowley’s gone and back with one last treat.

“Where’d you go?” Dean huffs breathlessly.

“To the kennel,” Crowley replies, holding his final surprise aloft. “Meet Growly the Third.”

~

The thing about Growly III is, he likes cum just as much as his daddy does. He may still be just a pup, but he’ll suck the stuff down like it’s mother’s milk, given the chance. And Crowley’s going to give him that chance, right now.

The pup can barely even walk yet, but as soon as Crowley puts him down on the bed, he’s got his nose in the wet puddle of Dean’s cum, lapping it off the cheap motel sheets. It isn’t long before the trail leads to Dean himself, and when the pup’s rough little tongue begins lapping at Dean’s ribs, Dean wriggles with laughter, tickled by the sensation. But when the pup finds his way to one of Dean’s nipples, and latches on, it’s a whole different story.

“Hnnngrhhhh,” Dean grits out, back arching off the bed in pleasure, though he’s desperately trying to restrain himself, not wanting to dislodge the pup from where it’s latched onto Dean’s nub. The little bugger is working Dean’s nipple like it’s his mother’s teat, its little paws kneading into the flesh of Dean’s chest as its strong little mouth tries to draw milk from the hard nub of flesh. And for all the abuse Dean’s ass can take, he’s a surprisingly sensitive bitch when it comes to his nipples. He thrashes and screams, hands fisting in the sheets as the little pup has its way.

And let’s not forget the ass-full of Growly-daddy’s tongue that Dean’s had all the while. Dean may have just cum, not fifteen minutes ago, but under the dual assault, he’s rock hard and ready to blow one more time.

But not yet. Oh no _no_.

It doesn’t take long for little Growly to become impatient with the uncooperative nipple, and the little pup releases it, blindly nosing across Dean’s chest and lapping at the rest of the drying cum across it. The pup’s rough little tongue makes Dean wriggle and laugh again, the tickling licks against his ribs momentarily distracting him from the pressing need to bust a load. But then little Growly finds Dean’s other nipple, and reduces Dean to a mewling, writhing mess, all over again.

This time Crowley steps in when Dean gets too close the edge, much to Dean’s cursed protests. But when Crowley places the pup back on Dean’s chest, in the opposite direction, and the pup begins lapping at Dean’s pearling slit, Dean’s curses take on a completely different tone. The pup is still too small to take in all of Dean’s length, but he still manages to wrap his mouth around the mushroom-head, sucking on it for all it’s worth. It’s more than enough to do the trick.

And as if it wasn’t, the pup’s tail begins wagging happily at the taste of all that precum, sweeping across Dean’s chest and brushing against Dean’s abused and sensitive nips… Dean howls, he _bays_ , trashing on the bed and clenching around Growly Jr.’s tongue as one last orgasm blows out of his dick, spurting so much cum, little-Growly gags on it.

The pup is far from deterred though. As it is, he begins licking at what’s left as soon as it dribbles out of his mouth, cleaning up every last drop, all the way down to Dean’s balls. And anything below that, Growly Jr. takes care of, slurping at Dean’s skin with broad, sweeping strokes as Dean twitches and whimpers on the bed.

When Growly Jr.’s finished, he sits back, looking to his master for approval. Approaching the bed, Crowley reaches down between Dean’s splayed legs, pushing his fingers into Dean’s hole. It’s so loose, Crowley can fit all of them in, with no problem. Hell he could probably fit his whole fist in there if he wanted to. Maybe he will, next time. But that’s not necessary to determine that Dean’s completely cleaned up, and completely spent.

“Good boy,” Crowley croons, patting Growly Jr. on the head, before sending him home with the pup.

When he turns back to the bed, he can’t help but reach down again, tracing the rim of Dean’s used bitch-pussy, admiring the loose gape of it.

“Good boy,” Crowley murmurs again.

“Next time, you fuck me first,” Dean rasps from the bed.

Crowley grins, pleased at the thought that Dean wants him to use his ass when it’s nice and tight again. “Such a good bitch,” he croons, patting Dean’s hole lightly.

And maybe afterwards, if Dean gives him a good ride, Crowley will introduce him to the triplets.

  
_~ fin_


End file.
